Overlord III Episode 09
"War of Words" (舌戦 Zessen) is the ninth episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 4, 2018. Summary Following Mare's attack, Aura declares all humans in the courtyard dead, still demanding the Emperor to come forth to apologize to Lord Ainz. Jircniv ponders who Ainz could be, but on a short time table decides to announce himself to the Dark Elf Twins. Seeing no other way out, he informs Fluder that he must go to Nazarick to directly apologize to Ainz. En route to Nazarick, Jircniv is awoken from an afternoon nap by Loune Vermillion, glad he finally had one since childhood, he expresses some thanks to Ainz Ooal Gown for making it happen. Baziwood asks why is that, with the simple answer being all the social reforms made by the Emperor lately, all other things had to be made to keep up due to the purge of inept nobles. He expresses a need to fix the Empire now, so as not to earn the ire of the next, to which Fluder asks where the next queen will come from. Asking about Renner, Jircniv praises her efforts but still finds her sickening, feeling uneasy believing her 'mistakes' to be intentional. Fluder suggests Dragon Queen Draudillon Oriculus, granddaughter of the Brightness Dragon Lord, but Jircniv finds her an old hag who stays young on purpose. Knocking on the carriage, Leinas asks an audience. Baziwood opens the door mid-transit for her to enter per the Emperor's orders. She reports that they are nearing the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and a scout has messaged them that stationed maids await them. Fluder warns Jircniv that Nazarick may be a completely unknown world, the Emperor must defer to his court wizard at once should something happen; which Jircniv insinuates as using teleportation magic. Baziwood states they'll buy time for their leader, but Leinas remarks of her self-preservation; Jircniv unfazed as that was part of her condition for joining. At the outer edge of the makeshift hill around Nazarick's surface, Yuri & Lupusregina welcome Emperor El Nix. Jircniv thanks Lord Ainz for such a welcoming reception, with Yuri replying they will adjust the weather to better accommodate the sit-down outside. Fluder is astonished as they used Sixth Tier spell Weather. Then, a small band of Death Knights arrive with furnishings to make a picnic setting; further exciting Fluder as he informs Jircniv of what is happening. Yuri informs them to be at ease as the Death Knights are made by Ainz. Fluder laughs in absolute joy at the notion of creating legendary undead, with his disciples & Jircniv noting his behavior. Jircniv states that he will not leave and continue the talks; despite a feeling of disgust looking at Fluder's obsession to stay. Presenting Orange Juice to drink, the Baharuth delegation are enamored by the taste. Yuri returns from a short departure to announce Ainz is ready to receive them; bringing them to a Gate for direct travel to Ainz. Arriving in the Throne Room, Jircniv internally notes all he has seen with what Ainz possesses and realizes he cannot simply bribe him with whatever he has, believing many would be comparing his existence to that of a god; applauding anyone for resisting the urge to run. Jircniv believes the true victory would be to return to home without harm to the delegation or Empire as a whole. Present are Ainz, his Floor Guardians, and Head Butler. Ainz formally welcomes Emperor Jircniv, and the Emperor reciprocates with Ainz's long title, but Demiurge (in his Imp form) orders Jircniv and the delegation to simply say 'Lord Ainz' believing an inferior human shouldn't address the Tomb's Master as an "equal"; seeing it as blasphemous. Using Prostrate the delegation except Jircniv bows, only for Ainz to order it to stop, freeing them to move. Offering apologies (shocking his Guardians) to Jircniv, the Emperor acknowledges it is understandable for subordinates to act without approval; offering Count Femel's severed head as a formal apology for his ordering of the Workers to invaded the tomb. Demiurge presents the head to Ainz who, not wanting to waste material, morphs it into a new Death Knight; shocking the delegation. Minimizing names between each other, Ainz decides that due to Demiurge's rudeness to his delegation he will absolve Femel's affront and pardon the Empire. Surprising them, Ainz elaborates that despite keeping to themselves, trouble will still come to them. Jircniv asks for clarity, with Ainz stating Nazarick will crush any opposition. Hearing this, Jircniv proposes an alliance of sorts; with Shalltear making a comment and is smacked by Aura to be quiet, Ainz (having practiced in the mirror beforehand) orders silence. Jircniv clarifies that if Ainz were rule as king of the surrounding land, he could provide help with this all in the name of maintaining a peaceful relation with Nazarick. Surprised Ainz accepted the idea without trade of servitude, Jircniv is sent into a logic loop of why someone with absolute power wouldn't demand subjugation. In a trade of informants to contact each other, Jircniv gives Loune Vermillion to Ainz who trades Demiurge to Jircniv. Thanking Jircniv for forgiving the rudeness, Ainz hopes any motions between them are well handles by Demiurge; with Jircniv believing he fell into a trap that Ainz had set to take a mind-controlling demon into his Empire. With the delegation taking their leave, Shalltear asks why Ainz made Jircniv a collaborator. But Albedo answers that Ainz needed justification as forcefully ruling by power would be easy, that surge in enemies would soon throw dirt on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown; with the Floor Guardians now understand. Demiurge laughs as he knows Ainz has more than just that in his plans, even asking the Overlord to elaborate further. Ainz, playing allow, praises Demiurge and Albedo for their insight; Ainz has no idea what he is doing. When Demiurge mentions Ainz thought this through even as far back as when he made the Adventurer Momon identity, Ainz ponders this. Ainz allows Demiurge to share the realization with the others. Elsewhere, on the road back to the Empire, Jircniv believes he hasn't yet lost to the "Demon King of Death" as his men in the carriage with him seek insight. As Ainz can make Death Knights with significant ease, should he be their enemy the Empire would fall in a day. As an undead, he'd kill the living just for fun, he rules as an Overlord using charisma worthy of being King, and possesses incredible intellect. Jircniv makes a realization: as Ainz is a magic caster surpassing Fluder, and as Fluder didn't beg to stay behind to learn all he could about Ainz. Growing pale, Jircniv also knows Fluder discovered the Tomb and suggested sending in the Workers. He concludes that the elder wizard must have sold them out to gain favor with Ainz. Asking insight on damaging Fluder's political influence, not much can be done as his very presence puts other nations on edge. Any demotion in rank would signal other nations of the Empire's weakening. Jircniv sees the only way out is to make an alliance with the Empire, Kingdom, Theocracy, Council State & Holy Kingdom to fight against Ainz and defeat Nazarick. But by proceeding with caution, as any nation that helps Ainz would be destroyed as an example to the others; like what he would do. So Jircniv needs to have the other nations ally on their own, and to have a spy from Nazarick as there were some who seemed displeased. Back in Nazarick, Demiurge detailed exactly what the Emperor was discussing in the carriage, as a more intelligent man is easier to read than a fool. Taking offense to the notion of betrayal, they ask to destroy them. But Albedo assures them all is as Ainz planned. Demiurge states that without Adventurer Momon they would have to have ruled E-Rantel with fear and violence. Even if they used Princess Renner as a puppet leader, a rebellion would still have soon followed. Demiurge comments how she was much more interesting a human being than what Sebas reported, with Albedo interested in meeting her. Demiurge then turns to Ainz to confirm all preparations are finished to establish Nazarick as its own nation. And the only thing left is to make a befitting title for Ainz. As each make a suggestion, Ainz's emotional suppression kicks in with each naming as he is blushing from each. As Albedo nominates "Supreme King" for his rank over the other Supreme Beings, Cocytus offers "Sorcerer King" for Ainz is the strongest Magic Caster in the world. Ainz likes this and immediately takes to it as his crowning name "Ainz Ooal Gown, The Sorcerer King". At sunset in Arwintar, Fluder remembers back to his meeting with Adventurer Team Darkness. Upon meeting them, Momon revealed his true self by taking off his "MP Concealing Ring" which flabbergasted Fluder by the sheer amount he had, even going so far as to cry in joy at seeing a 'God' with the power of the fabled Tenth Tier. Fluder had begged Momon/Ainz to make him a student to learn all he could to gaze into the Abyss of Magic. Ainz had asked what would Fluder give in exchange for tutelage, with the elder wizard answering he'd give everything. In the present, Fluder exits the carriage and sees Jircniv on the move, who believes this is a battle to protect the whole of mankind. Major Events * Fluder Paradyne swears his allegiance to Ainz after showing his true power. * Emperor Jircniv and the Imperial Delegation visit Nazarick for the first time. * Ainz Ooal Gown meets Emperor Jircniv for the first time. * Emperor Jircniv apologies to Ainz for the workers' invasion of the Great Tomb. * Emperor Jircniv suggests on forming an alliance and establish a country for Ainz. * Emperor Jircniv deduces and realizes that Fluder has betrayed the Empire. * Emperor Jircniv plans to form a grand alliance against Ainz Ooal Gown. * Ainz Ooal Gown decides to proclaim himself as the Sorcerer King. * The relationship between Fluder and Jircniv becomes strained. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Mare Bello Fiore * Fluder Paradyne * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Baziwood Peshmel * Aura Bella Fiora * Loune Vermillion * Leinas Rockbruise * Lupusregina Beta * Yuri Alpha * Ainz Ooal Gown * Sebas Tian * Cocytus * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Albedo * Narberal Gamma (Flashback) New Characters * Count Femel * Draudillon Oriculus (Mentioned) * Brightness Dragon Lord (Mentioned) Abilities Used Known Abilities Items * Medallion of Mental Protection Skill/Tier Spells * Control Weather * Gate * Command Mantra * Create Mid Tier Undead: [[Death Knight|'Death Knight']] Martial Arts * No Martial Arts were shown in this episode. Locations Known Locations * Baharuth Empire * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * No new locations were shown in this episode. Anime Notes * The meeting between Emperor Jircniv and the two dark elves is skipped. * Jircniv did not bring a group of women to present them to as a gift. * Jircniv walking through the halls of Nazarick until stopping before the Throne Room door was skipped. * Leinas Rockbruise was present in the throne room while in the light novel, she wasn't present in the throne room and was supposed to be guarding the carriages instead. * The Nazarick Master Guarders are the only ones that are present in the throne room during the Imperial Delegation's visit to Nazarick instead of the various monsters of Nazarick lining up to receive them. * Jircniv's plan to bring maids as a honeypot trap for seducing Ainz was never mentioned. * No mention of Emperor Jircniv pendant that has the ability to resist mental domination. * Emperor Jircniv and his entourage discuss the consequences of removing Fluder from power. * Shalltear did not suggest to turn Jircniv into a vampire slave. * Emperor Jircniv and his entourage walk past Fluder after arriving at the Imperial Capital. * Fluder was not shown witnessing Narberal's magical might, but only Ainz's. Gallery pl:Odcinek 9 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes